Volume 13
by gnt000q
Summary: Volume 13- My rendition. Sorry I may be a bit rusty, but I am back for now.
1. Chapter 1 part 1

"I don't want your help, and I don't need your help!" Yukinoshita spoke adamantly. Clenching her petite hands into a fist in front of her chest. She stood a front me with a slight tremble, the same tremble that slightly echoed from her voice. As her hair blew from the breeze, I stepped a single step backward. Taken afar by her determination and questioning it at the same time.

Total reliance is dangerous. But humans are primates, designed to work with one another. Yukinoshita always takes on more than she can handle alone, so is it really reliance? Or is it mere foolishness. The same foolishness I have.

What Haruno san said. About me being an overly protective brother to Yukinoshita. Am I really? Does my desire to help her really just stem from just that or is it something beyond, something I cannot dare admit. We know the situation we have gotten ourselves into, a love triangle, there is no dismissing that now. But this isn't normal. Haruno san isn't normal. What if she is wrong? She is a superwoman brought up the same way as Yukinoshita. With the same noblesse oblige. What if she's the one putting the wrong pressure and views onto Yukinoshita. It is something I dare not believe or admit the possibility of, that Haruno san is wrong. To me, she is already perfect the way she currently is

But, despite everything. I need to help Yukinoshita. The Prom could not simply be canceled on a whim of her mother. Not only is it unfair to the third years, but it is also unfair to Isshiki and the student council and most of all Yukinoshita which tried her very best.

"There's nothing wrong with a little help. This is way over for a single person. Even you."

"I can't accept your help. Especially you. I need to figure out my feelings. What I feel. And helping me is detrimental to that." Yukinoshita's voice cracked, small crystal-like drops of tears forming in the side of her eyes. Her lips frowning, holding in an explosion of emotion making her cheeks tinted in pink.

"Why?"

"If I accept your help I can never find out if my feelings are reliance or love. And I really don't want it to be the former. So please. Let me do this alone."

I grit my teeth and stand firmly on the ground. Applying pressure to the poor floor to somewhat hold in the feelings inside me. I don't know what I feel. Is it anger? Annoyance? Sympathy? Whatever it was, I simply let it explode out of me.

"Whats wrong with that?! Whats wrong with relying on me a little? It's not like you can't live without my help. Whats wrong with letting me help you. You take on tasks which are impossible with a single person to accomplish. Are you really so cocky to think that you are better than everyone else?"

Yukinoshita was shaking by my sudden increase in volume, taken a step back and looking onto the floor like a guilty child before picking up herself and glaring back at me.

"If I cannot accomplish something as simple as this, what hope do I have of being the successor to father? I need to be better. Becuase I am a Yukinoshita."

"You know what really pisses me off? Your noblesse oblige. You think you have to be better than everyone else. But guess what? You aren't. And you can never be. This isn't the way to prove yourself. If anything it just shows your childishness and you cant succeed your father like that."

Taken back by what I said harshly. It looked like she was stabbed in the chest with a thousand blades. Breaking her fundamentally glass heart.

"Then what do you expect I do? Hikigaya kun. I don't want my feelings to be reliance, and it scares me to the depths of my soul that they are."

"Isn't you trying so desperately to prove that they aren't; evidence that it isn't?" I mumble as it was something still slightly embarrassing to bring up despite the three of us admitting the current situation back at the pier.

"I don't know. But I want to know. I have to."

"Believe me. I know reliance when I see it. I don't think you have that severe of a case of it. At least you are willing to try and be independent. Isshiki on the other hand..."

Yukinoshita finally chuckles after such a tense moment, and I couldn't help but smile seeing such a transient view occur. She really should smile more. She deserves to be happy.

"I still want to do this to the best of my capacity. If there is anything that is socially accepted as unaccomplishable by a single person. Then I will ask you for help. Is that okay then?"

I simply nod. This is the best way things can go. There is nothing wrong with this. She doesn't deserve to shoulder more than what a single person should just because of her name. If her name was the stem of all these issues. I hope I can help her get rid of it.

"By the way Hikigaya kun. It is simply unrealistic for you to think you can persuade mother and succeed. You are just an outsider and a teenager. She won't listen or be convinced by you. This time, it has to be me. Her daughter."

"I have no intention nor the capacity to persuade her. This is one thing I cannot directly help you with."

"One last thing. Why are you so driven to help me? How does it benefit to you? Don't you remember what Nee-san said? That you should respect what that person wants too?"

"I made you a promise."

"It was a heat of the moment. You really don't need to take it to heart. If those words are what drives you, I am sorry, and I take it back."

"Do you really want to shoulder the weight of the world? To do what is not expected of a single person? Do you really want to do this alone? If you can tell me your honest answer, and that answer is a yes. I will leave this moment and let you be."

Yukinoshita paused to think. After a short pondering, she looked back at me with a hint of a smile.

"I won't lie, and my answer is...No."

She took a deep breath as if saying those words alone released some of the weight on her shoulders.

"You're perfect the way you are. I love you the way you are." Noticing my slip of the tongue I immediately corrected myself to avoid any notion of miscommunication of misunderstanding in this situation.

"We love you the way you are. Yuigahama and I."

With a hint of a flush, Yukinoshita glistened in the late afternoon sun.

"You don't have to be so overprotective of me. I am not that delicate. Or do you just do it to fulfill your savior complex?"

I don't know. I don't know what drives me to help you either. Saying it was just the promise would be a lie. The truth is...I...I'm not sure if I actually am treating you like a little sister or something more and I am afraid of the answer to that question the same as you are the answer. But there is one thing for certain the way I feel for you is different than toward Isshiki and Komachi

"Call me stubborn."

"I see. Speaking of which, where is Yuigahama san?"

I take a deep breath as took in the question. I knew she was crying, but I came back running to Yukinoshita without even a glimpse of looking back. I hurt Yuigahama. Again.

"I uh...left her. To come back to help you."

Looking guilty Yukinoshita looked away. Hugging herself as if the temperature of the room dropped severely.

"She must hate me for dragging you away."

"You didn't even want me here. If anything it was all me. She should hate me. That would actually make things easier."

I sighed as I leaned on the closest wall.

"She's my only friend. Why did it have to come to this?"

"None of our feelings are in our total control. I guess bad things naturally happens."

"That's very pessimistic. But unfortunately true."

"I don't know what to say to her. Or how I am even going to face her tomorrow."

I hurt her time and time again. I should be happy that someone as good as her would even like me. Instead time and time again I made her suffer one way or another. I consistently made her cry, made her frown. She is someone important to me, yet I always placed her in second place to Yukinoshita.

"That is also another task I must do alone," Yukinoshita spoke up. I simply nod as there is nothing I could input. If anything talking to Yuigahama may even worsen the situation or hurt her more.

"Hikigaya kun."

Her sudden calling of my name broke me out of my depths of thought like a breeze in the spring.

"Yes?"

"I won't let the 3rd year's prom be canceled by mother. I promise you that."

I yet again simply nod.

"One last thing before we go home."

"Yeah?"

"If I succeed and Prom goes on as planned..."

"Yes?"

"Would you share a dance with me?"

"Sure. Not that I know how to though."

"We'll manage."


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

As our brief...discussion? Confrontation? Whatever that conversation we had ended we began our way back home. Unchaining my bike and dropping both our bags into the front basket, I started to pull along out the exit and into the early spring roads. The sun was setting, and everything was hued orange as if the whole world was a leaf that had just fallen down. The walk was silent yet calming. There didn't any talking for now between us. Secretly I hoped we'd bump into Yuigahama. Just so that I could make sure she's okay. But the chances realistic chance for that to happen was nil. Even if it did. I don't know what else to say other than I am sorry. Because the words I know she would want to hear weren't going to be genuine if I said it now.

Right now I am more concerned with Yukinoshita Haruno and her motives. I know she wants it better for her sister. But sometimes her cryptic words and actions almost seemed like the opposite. Is she really doing this out of sisterly goodwill or does she act on a whim? She does seem to somewhat know everything we are going through. I have never actively sought her out. Every meetup was either coincidental or was because I was baited by her somehow. But this has to be a first time.

"Hey...Is your sister home today?"

"Unfortunately yes." She answered with a sigh of annoyance. I really cannot imagine living with her. I can barely endure being in the same room, to be honest.

"Would it be okay if I talked to her?"

"That's for nee-san to decide. So...we'll see."

I nod at her reply. She took out her phone and quickly tapped out a message. After sending it to her, Yukinoshita's phone rang with a notification moments later. She placed her phone back into her bag and turned back to me.

"She said okay."

"Kay."

"Only if you stayed for dinner." She sighed again after completing the second part of her answer. Yukinoshita Haruno is clearly messing with us. Knowing of our current fragile relationship and predicaments. But yet she keeps on poking, seeing how hard it take to eventually break. But without any choice, i can only agree.

"I don't have to go if you don't want me around. I get it. I know we aren't okay yet."

"It's fine. I have come to expect the worse she can bring to the table."

"She can't cook?" I joked. Yukinoshita swung her head in irritation before looking at me with a serious look as we continued our walk.

"Why do you want to speak with nee-san. It's rare for you to seek her out. In fact, i believe this may be the first."

"I want to know what she is doing. That is all."

"She won't give you a straight answer."

"I know. But…" Before I can finish, i noticed a familiar black limousine parked outside lobby on the road. Freezing Yukinoshita to a standstill, the door slowly opened, and a figure in a kimono walked out along with Haruno san. I think I have seen her only twice yet her familiar gaze was engraved into my soul.

"Mother," Yukinoshita mumbled.

"Thank you for walking my daughter all the way back. Haruno has told me about you. Thank you for being a brotherly figure to my daughter." She spoke with a small bow of gratitude.

"Uh. No that's...I mean it's nothing."

"But you have to know it is not good for the both of you to be seen alone at this time."

"Sorry. But we were helping with the prom event." I replied with a small bow of my own.

"I see. Thank you again. But Yukino didn't I already state that the prom would be canceled. Please don't rebel for the sake of rebelling."

"I...please…" Yukinoshita turned to me with a pleading look. Begging for help. But she's an adult and her mother. There is nothing I can do or say.

"Yukino chan did not agree with your decision and since the meeting with the other parents and teachers didn't happen yet. It's not officially canceled." Haruno san added in.

"I see. Yukino I will put my agenda at the next parent-teacher meeting. And then the event would be canceled." She walked closer and placed her palm onto Yukinoshita's shoulder.

"I am worried about you Yukino. I am concerned about who you spend your time with, your career decisions. You must not waste your time on things like this instead of your studies. Please follow the plans I have for you."

"I don't want to. Until the prom is officially canceled. I will keep working on it. So please. I will keep up my grades. I promise." Yukinoshita answered with a somewhat soft voice despite it being a comment of disagreeing. Yukinoshita's mother took a deep breath and looked into the night sky above us.

"Fine."

"And mother."

"Yes?"

"I believe I am a good judge of character."

"I see." She gave me a slight look. Almost like she was quickly scanning for data. She slowly got back into the car and closed to door. The car soon drove off. Leaving just Haruno san standing in front of us.

"Yukino chan go home first. I have a date with Hikigaya kun...i mean big bro."

Turning toward me I simply nodded, and Yukinoshita slowly walked into the lobby and into the lift before or visual connection toward one another was cut off by the closing of the elevator doors.

"Awww. Looking at each other so longingly. It almost makes me sound like the bad guys from forcing you guys apart."

"Can I ask what do you want?"

"I want what's best for Yukino chan. That's it really. It's that simple."

"Then why did you intervene with your mother to the prom event. She's trying to be independent and not rely on me, yet you ensured the event be canceled."

Haruno san sighed. Looking away toward the road and the moving traffic flashing lights for a moment before turning back to me.

"Not everything is in my control. Mother doesn't want Yukino chan playing fixer-upper. What she thinks is wasting her time and talent."

"isn't that what the service club does? Help people?"

"Don't worry, your little clubs on the agenda to be vanquished too. Then Yukino chan would be cut off from people that could affect her negatively. Such as you and Gahama chan. But mainly you. A boy."

"I'm a threat to you?"

"Nah. I may have mentioned you to mother and father a little bit too much. That's my bad."

"Why?"

"I got bored. Thought it is interesting." She chuckled. I stand in irritation clenching my bike tightly and placing down the kickstand with a swipe of my foot.

"Is that really what an older sister should do."

"I don't care how Yukino chan gets better and just that she does. I am curious though, will the bond between you two sustain once the club does not exist anymore? You won't have to help anyone anymore, so she has nothing to rely on you."

"I…"

"You don't really know, don't you? You don't know if you love her or treat her as a sister. And she doesn't know if she loves you or just relies on you. This is so interesting and funny I could be a movie."

"Why're you doing this?"

"Maybe it's on a whim? Maybe it's to help you two? Who really knows. Its for you to figure it out."A brief pause occurred between us as I soaked every in. There was nothing but the sound of running traffic and the wind that came with it. It was not calming in the least.

"One last thing. What's wrong with a little help. It's unfair for you to think Yukinoshita should be able to do things no single person can do single-handedly.."

"Isn't that for her to find out? Or did you imprint that thought to her big brother?" She was right. Yet again I told Yukinoshita how to think. It was up to her to find out her own limits and understand her limits, even if it meant failure, but my desire to help her yet again i...

"Am I poison to Yukinoshita."

"More like a drug. Full of positives and side effects."

"What should I do then?"

"If you really love her. Let her figure out herself. I guess you won't be in the mood for dinner...so seeya Hikigaya kun!." Haruno glared at me with the coldest look I have ever seen emitted, sending chills down my spine. She quickly recovered to her cheery self and patted me in should before skipping inside the lobby. Waving goodbye as she enters the lift. Yet again our gazes were cut off by the closing of the metal life doors.

How would I keep my promise to help her yet not allow her to rely on me? Is the only way for me to be there for her to be to stay away? Can I even force myself to do that? With more questions than answers, I hopped onto my bike and continued home on this night. All I could do this night was ponder if my own stubbornness was what was ruining Yukinoshita's life. Seeing Yuigahama tomorrow is going to be another predicament I need to handle. I hurt her.

Going to school felt unusually long. Not just because of the traffic or people or the fact that I live quite far away. The salty sea smell close by was nothing refreshing but a stench that annoyed me. I was subconsciously avoiding going to school to see Yuigahama. I was feeling extremely guilty, and I was avoiding conflict or facing it as much as possible. As a result, I arrived late. Thus I was only able to see her or even look at her in the earliest long break. I pick myself up and turn around, trying to talk to Yuigahama only to be stopped by Hayama. He must have noticed something was off with her and I know he cares about his clique if only to keep up an image.

"Can we talk?" He said with his normal smile gone, but a face of concern which was a rare sight to see from Hayama.

"Here?"

"Let's go buy a drink." I sigh and lead the way as Hayama followed.

"Yui san has been acting strangely. She is smiling, but it is evident that she is upset and holding it in. Yumiko, Hina and even Tobe noticed."

Even Tobe. She must be distraught and struggling to hold it in...

"I left her to help Yukinoshita. She must have taken it as an indirect rejection."

"So you realize the situation you are in?" Hayama spoke in a seemingly surprised tone.

"Reliance or a love triangle? What do you think?" There's no point in hiding or lying to him. She will tell everything to Haruno san.

"I think they are both in love with you. Which is why they are hurting. The way Yukino chan...No...Yukinoshita san is acting now. Is nothing like she did with me."

I turn to face Hayama, stopping in the middle of the hallway and somewhat garnering looks from the other students chilling and hanging out along the way.

"In what way?"

"The fact that she actively tried to find out what her feelings are."

"She was young back then."

"Maybe you are right. But it is a gut feeling," Hayama replied with a nostalgic smile.

I cannot help but chuckle. Gut feeling? Compared to Haruno sans experience it seems to be incomparable in legitimacy.

"So you're saying Haruno san is wrong?"

"No. There is reliance. But I believe there is also something more. The way she looks at you cannot be just that."

"You seem to pay a lot of attention toward Yukinoshita."

"It's my way of repent. You're the opposite of me. I did nothing, and you are doing too much."

"I know. That will change."

For the first time in ages. I didn't feel like drinking Max Coffee at all.


	3. Chapter 2 part 1

The drink run with Hayama delayed my intended interaction with Yuigahama. By the time we had arrived back to our classroom, everyone was already seated and waiting for the arrival for Hiratsuka sensei. Sensei mentioned she was transferring out and part of me was disappointed that she would o watch over us for the whole three years that we would be here but it is her life, and I shouldn't intervene with her career for pure nostalgia. Perhaps maybe she'd finally get married upon going to a new environment. But that likelihood is still little concerning aggressive nature, chain-smoking and drinking habits and the constant threat of being potentially punched. As the day drew to a close, I quickly packed and waited in the usual spot to try and catch Yuigahama, and as expected she arrived shortly.

"Yo."

"Hikki…"

"You coming to the club?"

Yuigahama stopped, clenched her hands around the straps of her bag and took a deep breath.

"I can't. Not for now. I know I cannot just be friends with you. It's too painful for me. Give me time and space kay?" As she spoke her eyes began to water, and her legs started shaking.

"I…didn't say anything to you." I didn't reject her. She never confessed. This was the only thing of comfort I can say to her. Deep inside I know what I did was more than enough as a response

"Your actions meant more than words. I was going to confess. You knew and yet you ran away to Yukinon. It really hurt."

"I'm sorry."

"Tell Yukinon I will be taking a break. Goodbye Hikki."

Upon speaking the last of her words, Yuigahama dashed away. I couldn't see her face as she ran away, but I knew she was crying. Are this cruelness and pain really worth it all? Is the genuine thing that I want even feasible or worth what it will cost along the way. I slowly stepped toward the way to the clubroom. Somehow I really wanted to smell the familiar scent of tea. Maybe that will put my mind off of the everything for now. Haruno san said that Yukinoshitas mother wanted the club gone too. So maybe even the days we have left are dated. Upon walking close to the door, the scent of tea was nowhere to be found. Slightly disappointed I slid open the door.

"Yo."

"Good afternoon Hikigaya kun. Where is Yuigahama san?"

I shake my head to express that it didn't go well. Understanding my message Yukinoshita looked down her lap with a hard face.

"It's not your fault. She's just angry at me."

"but it was I that dragged you away."

"You didn't ask me to. I did it on my own."

"Would you like to run away with me? Find a place no one would know us and start over?" Yukinoshita sudden drastic shift of a conversation shook me and paused to recollect my thoughts.

"What's your answer." If she relies on me, she will copy whatever answer I have so it's best for her to go first. However whichever answer she gives. One will hurt while the other one would be dangerous.

"I asked the question Hikigaya kun."

"My answer depends on your answer Yukinoshita."

"Yes." She instantly replied. She gave me the dangerous answer. She was yet again running away from the problems. If not physically yet. Mentally she's giving up.

"Your answer now Hikigaya kun."

I have no choice but to lie. For her benefit.

"No."

"Oh." My answer shocked Yukinoshita, and she looked evidently surprised with her mouth slightly open.

"Why is that? Do you not want to start over?"

"Resetting your life like a game is impossible. Those experience become a part of you. Forgetting about it is like leaving part of yourself behind."

"Well, I disagree. Hikigaya kun."

That's good.

"I just want the both of us to be able to be happy."

"Is it real happiness if you just keep running away? Say hypothetically we run away together. We run into new problems or problems with each other do we just run away and end up alone?"

Yukinoshita giggled slightly yet with a solemn look radiating from her eyes.

"I guess I didn't think so far as to my divorce yet."

"I don't even know what I'll have for dinner tonight."

"it's going to be curry."

"Yeah probably."

There was a small pause in the room, and the room grew silent with only the sounds of the world around us as well as our own soft breathing.

"Anyways. I have a prom to plan. Hikigaya kun. Just enjoy yourself by reading. If I need anything, I will notify you."

I nodded and got out my book, but I cannot focus on the text on the pages and instead my mind was focused on Yukinoshita as she continued to write down on a piece of paper what I assumed to plans for the prom.

"Say Yukinoshita."

"I don't need any help yet Hikigaya kun."

"Just answer this quick."

"Fine?"

"If the club is gone. What happens to us? Will we become strangers? Since we no longer have a mutual point of interaction?." A small cheeky smile and a hint of pink shone her her cheeks.

"The club is not the only way for us to be connected or interact. There are 24 hours a day. The club is a mere 1.5."

"I guess."

Just as the words slipped out of my mouth, the door slid right open, and Isshiki ran in.

"Yukinoshita senpai. Is it true the prom might be canceled why? Oh and senpai you're here too? "

"No. I will not allow my mother and nee-san cancel it."

"Since senpai is here maybe you two can persuade them together! Senpais always reliable that way!"

"I have no place talking to Yukinoshita family Isshiki."

If anything it makes it worse for Yukinoshita.

"Indeed."

"But senpai is good at this stuff why don't just rely on him? There's nothing wrong with relying on someone when they are good at that particular thing you need right?"

"I don't want to depend on him. Otherwise, I don't know if...anyway I can handle this. Don't worry Isshiki san. I will ask for his help when I need it. Isn't that right Hikigaya kun?

"I guess...actually. No. This is your event. I am not going to intervene at all. If you need manual labor or something, then ask me."

"Ehh senpai! Don't be like this. Yukinoshita senpai cant possible so this alone."

Well, then she will have to find her limits on her own and understand those limits. Do her best and comprise on things she couldn't.

"Isn't that the opposite of what you said yesterday Hikigaya kun?"

"Yeah, I guess I changed my mind. So you shouldn't always take everything I say 100percent."

"Senpai you're terrible! So unreliable!" Isshiki frowned.

"Sorry. I don't really know how to organize a prom anyway. I was never invited to go to the dance of middle school either. Yukinoshita went to a fancy school abroad. She should have known."

Isshiki eyes glowed.

"Well, then I am relying on you Yukinoshita senpai! Do you best!"

"Well, my family did use to organize huge parties. I suppose I could use those as a basis."

Except those parties probably cost infinitely more than the budget the school will allocate. Not to mention with Yukinoshita's mother's influence, the possibility of a budget at all is in question. She needs to understand that not all students are rich and wealthy, some even cannot afford suits. She should not use her families parties as a basis at all because using them as an origin point will be already out of bounds for of the events max potential. That would make it be a failure in her eyes if she was basing it on those. The best course of action she should take is simply to go online and look at other schools proms or parties using social media. Call venues to find a rough budget and do a third-year student survey to see what they desire. This is a third-year prom. Not a Yukinoshita family party. But I cannot simply tell her all this.

"Senpai. You seem to be in thought. Do you have any good ideas?!" Isshiki nudged.

"Yukinoshita said she'd deal with this event alone. I said am just being a...Observer."

"Hikigaya kun. I did say that. But you also said those things...So feel free to have input."

Maybe a hint...

"Have other schools done a similar event? Maybe they could give us some info."

"That's a great idea senpai! I didn't know you would be good at this! I will text the vice president to contact other schools!" Isshiki quickly tapped away at her phone while Yukinoshita looked slightly demoralized. Was that hint too much? How do I dial it to be just right? I cannot actively give commands to Isshiki; otherwise, it defeats the point of helping Yukinoshita...

"Ah, Vice-president texted me back. They say they used a local hotel. They even provide room deals senpai!"

Why are you telling me that with such a flushed face? It would make people misunderstand your intent and our relationship you know?!

"I do not think to reveal the room discounts to the third years are a good idea Isshiki san..."

"Well, then it is our little secret then okay senpais? We could have a party!"

Assuming the prom even happens. Speaking of which when is the PTA meeting?

"When the PTA meeting?"

"Next Wednesday afterschool I believe," Isshiki answered.

"Yukinoshita, is there any way you could stall your mom?"

"I do not know...But I will try!" She speaks adamantly. I trust her to try, but I wonder if my own dirty tricks behind the scenes could be of assistance. What I can do though. That is a question because It would be limited. The people I can rely on is only Zaimokuza and Totsuka. The only way I could think of right now is using them to physically delay her enough to the meeting. I whip out my phone quickly and sent a quick text: 'Zaimokuza. How would you like to be hit by a limo? Just curious, nothing special.'

The richer, the more famous the person, the more scared they are of the police. At least that's my theory...This is probably a stupid idea...The best way is to literally make the event uncontrollable by Yukinoshita's mother.

"Senpai...You're spacing out and staring at Yukinoshita senpai..." Isshiki poked my bicep, breaking me out of my trance. She puffed up her cheeks in annoyance and frowned.

"Oh sorry."

"It's quite alright."

"Anyway! Yukinoshita senpai, any more ideas for the prom?

"Well..."

Yukinoshita continued to dish out more ideas. However, from what I heard, it is most likely impossible to execute a prom with her level of the desired perfection. She is not shooting for the moon, shes more like shooting for the next solar system. Isshiki obviously bought into the grandness. But like the Christmas event, this was all grand ideas with nothing done to be executed in motion. Just meaningless words and desires. But I can't-do or say anything for her sake.

"Senpai, if you're just gonna sit there and have no input at least praise our ideas!"

"Oh...Uh paying for a bus to take the students is a good idea."

Where would you find a bus Isshiki...Prom also clashes with other schools doing the same thing as well. The likelihood of us finding a bus service right now is quite low due to the tight schedule. Although it is just a prediction and maybe sensei or the school has connections.

"What about hiring a band and people to decorate Hikigaya kun?"

Overpriced. Nonpractical. Unnecessary.

"Sure. Seems nice."

Just get some second year and third-year volunteers that are willing to get there a bit early to do it, and I am sure our year groups have musical talent. You are one of them. And I know you are willing.

"Ah Senpai this is gonna be a great event! As long as we get the budget and it doesn't get canceled."

Exactly Isshiki, That's it! This is the most important point! Instead of planning ahead so far why not make sure the event doesn't get canceled in the first place?! If the school doesn't do it, make it a student lead event. That way Yukinoshita's mother has no say in it, just not use any of the school's facilities.

"Isshiki. Are all of the third year going to go to this event?"

"Well, duh senpai! It's prom!"

"What about the loners and the ones that couldn't get dates. Some might not want to, and those are just wasted money. I mean I wouldn't go to my prom next year."

"You wouldn't go?!" Yukinoshita quickly jabbed in.

"Yeah. I cant dance, and I don't like those large events. Brings back to many sad memories."

Such as not being able to get a date, be left in a corner and be made fun of. Standing alone the whole night not doing anything is not something I want to do, especially not as the last memory of my year group, I rather stay home and watch TV or play on my consoles.

"Don't worry Hikigaya kun. I am sure you can find a date."

"Yeah Senpai! I would go with you. Obviously as a way to see Hayama senpai and not to actually go there with you or anything since it would be too embarrassing and scary to actually ask him so you would have to do as my decoy."

"I am sure someone would go with Hikigaya kun."

"You? Yukinoshita senpai?" Isshiki quickly teased. Yukinoshita glared coldly at Isshiki which immediately knew her place and remained silent and muttered a quiet "Sorry."

I cough twice.

"Anyways back on topic. Maybe we could have the third years choose to go or not and..." Before I finished Yukinoshita jabbed in.

"I have an idea. But it might be novel."

"Sure Yukinoshita senpai."

"A complete student lead event. Independent from the school. The student council and service club will assist not as students of Sobu highschool but mere acquaintances that respect our third-year senpais. We could confirm who would go as soon as possible to control our size. We could ask sensei's and parents which agree to privately donate to fund the event. That way my mother could do nothing as she cannot control the student's and teachers private lives."

About damn time you finally got into the game Yukinoshita...

"So we let your mom cancel the prom. But secretly hold another one but is student lead. That could work Yukinoshita."

"But then our budget will be highly limited senpai."

"Better to have a prom than having nothing. It's the best compromise Isshiki. But Yukinoshita you would have to deal with your mother if you are going to go behind her back and keep helping."

"I will be okay with that. I don't intend on doing this just to run away from her. This could be our last request after all." Yukinoshita smiled. So she knows that her mom could be going after the club. So then Yuigahama and I won't ever affect Yukinoshita ever again and turn her to someone she cannot control.

"You're disbanding the service club?!" Isshiki speaks up in worry, instantly standing up and placing her hands on the long table.

"I rather end it myself than let my mother destroy it. I know she will come to this place if I am disobedient to her. After all, she wants to separate me from the people she thinks are affecting me..." Yukinoshita peeks a look at me and smiles warmly. I can only smile back seeing that she has began sprout.


	4. Chapter 2 part 2

As the time of the club dwindled to zero Yukinoshita proceeded to return the key as Isshiki, and I continue to leave the building. Nudging me slightly to grasp my attention Isshiki looked at me with a face full of guilt. Perhaps emotions she has been holding inside herself.

"Senpai. I know this whole prom thing was a half-assed idea that I got from watching American movies. And all of this was because I want to be some prom queen. I caused all these conflicts with Yukinoshita senpai and her mother. I'm really scummy right?"

I pondered for a moment to choose my words wisely as I do not want to hurt another girl. Even though Yuigahama let me go that day. I hurt her, and she couldn't pretend nothing happened afterward.

"Knowing and feeling guilt shows that you aren't that bad. Perhaps if all of this helps Yukinoshita grows. It's worth it."

"You really care about Yukinoshita senpai, don't you? Do you..."

"I don't know." I finish her sentence for her. Even though this was somewhat a lie as the feeling that remains was something I did not want to hear or verbalize.

"I'm kinda jealous of her. I wanted someone like that too." She laughed.

"Maybe you already have one you just don't know who it is yet."

Isshiki smiled and returned to her sly self.

"Are you hitting on me again? Sorry but I don't like unloyal boys. So focus on who you like instead of flirting with me. I am happy to know how you feel but I am sorry I cannot accept it yet, maybe once you sort everything out and find out who you really like then we'd talk but for now I am sorry!" Isshiki quickly blurred out her typical jokes gag rejection. I chuckle happily that she figured herself out and is no longer the second most rotten person in the world. Because rotten people won't feel guilty or ever seek change. Isshiki smiled and dashed away after a wave, and I continued toward the bike stand. Due to my conversation delaying my path. Yukinoshita was already waiting for me beside my bike.

"Sorry for the delay. Actually, why are you even bothered enough to wait for me."

"I just wanted to talk with you. Privately."

I guess with Isshiki around there wasn't really much time for us to talk about her mother and Yuigahama.

"So?"

"I noticed I haven't actually thanked you for coming to my aid that day. So thank you." She spoke with a smile then following a small bow which was quite disturbing considering I have never been to formal with Yukinoshita.

"It's nothing."

"I managed to talk with Yuigahama san."

"When?!"

"Just now. I bumped into her as I returned the key."

"Right. She okay?"

"Of course not. But she told me that she permitted you to come to me and that you didn't 'ditch her.' But she said she couldn't see you off with a smile like she thought she could. She is angry at herself that she is mad at you." Yukinoshita couldn't help but solemnly smile.

Classic Yuigahama. Even though she is upset at me, she still exudes a niceness that cannot be explained out of logic. If it was any other woman hate and jealousy is probably all that's left in their eyes.

"So what about you? How do you feel about me?"

Yukinoshita blushed. Her cheeks growing pink and she looked down and began playing with her fingers.

"Why would you ask me that now. In this time and place."

"Whats wrong with here?"

"I expect somewhere more...private? grand?"

"Huh?"

Does she think that I am about to confess? No, no. You are seriously misunderstanding my motives and intentions here Yukinoshita san...

"Uh. I was about to ask you if you were mad at me. You know for hurting your best friend?"

Yukinoshita clicked her tongue and looked up at me with a frown.

"Did you receive a concussion? I already thanked you for coming to my aid when I couldn't persuade mother. Why would I be angry at you? I am angry at you now though."

"Sorry. I should have known better." I scratch the back of my head.

"That just cost you your afternoon."

"Huh?"

"You are escorting me home." She commanded.

Wait...She just moved back. So where does she live now? I have no idea how to go there. Does she even know how to go there? Is she basically using me as a human GPS due to her terrible sense of direction?

"Where do you live. And don't you have a driver? And I am not your big brother, I don't have to escort you." I mention.

"Do you honestly think I moved after a few days. I am about done the packing, but the move will be this weekend."

Stupid question Hachiman...

"By the way Hikigaya kun. I would hate to be your sister."

I cannot help but chuckle.

"Fine by me. Your loss." I shrug. Yukinoshita placed her bag onto the basket in front of my bike, and we started to walk out of the school. Spring was evidently here. Despite just snowing a few days ago, flowers and trees were seemingly starting to bloom, and the smell of sweetness and freshness spread around the atmosphere like perfume. I do kinda want to see the sakura trees this year. I have a feeling they will bloom gloriously and beautifully.

"You have any idea how your mother will take the news about you making prom a student lead thing."

"Actually I have no intention of making it a student lead event. It wouldn't be of standard. The standard I desire."

Confused and shocked I stopped. Yukinoshita did the same. Wait. Wasnt the plan to go behind her mothers back? What is she really planning?

"Yukinoshita I am confused."

"I have no intention of retreating and compromising due to mothers whims. She worries that a prom will be scandalous. What more scandals is a student-led event? With no teachers and adults around, sex, smoke, alcohol will be the least of their problems."

What is Yukinoshita planning? Even I thought all she wanted to do was avoid direct conflict. But it seems like she is trying to go head on.

"I don't understand."

"If our solution is so scandalous and terrible and not in her control...Then mother would have no choice but to compromise with us and allow the prom to be held at a school event."

So she's using her desire to control everything to strongarm her and force her to a compromise. But shes her parent. Can't she simply just not let Yukinoshita be involved, so it doesn't matter her? Or does she care about Sobu's reputation in general because it will affect her daughter too?

"Quite a devious plan. But cant she just forces you to not be involved?"

"Which is why you would be booking a hotel room with me on prom night. On my credit card of course."

I blush at the possibilities but is still confused. Why does that have to do with anything?

"Uh...Why?"

"Oh. Don't worry. It's just to worry my mother and make her think I am more rebellious than she believes so she won't call my bluff. Becuase if we fail and the event is forced to be student-led the chances of it actually happening is close to nil due to different friendship groups etc. A school event is the only way they would all do it together despite being at potential odds."

As a loner, I didn't even concern the fact that some people simply won't want to be with other friendship groups. They could hold their own private parties separately, and that couldn't be called a prom at all. The school is what binds the event together. Yukinoshita thought this through way deeper than I did. But how can she be so adamant that she cough tough up enough to confront her mother? After all, a few days cannot change years of fear.

"How sure are you then you can confront her and make your stand."

"Zero percent."

"Huh." I cannot help but freeze dumbfounded with my mouth slightly opened like an idiot. Yukinoshita chuckles at my reaction and slips her hand forward, grabbing my blazer sleeve.

"But if you're beside me. I am a little more sure I can. You don't need to say anything or do anything. You just need to be there beside me, and that's enough. That is all the help I need from you. Is that okay?"

That I can do.

"Of course," I answered.

"Thank you Hikigaya kun. It is late. We better get going." We slowly continued to walk, but I felt each step Yukinoshita took to seem lighter and lighter and I may have seen a skip or two. Yukinoshita, of course, didn't notice and I wasn't about to say anything to ruin this moment that I alone was given the blessing to see. As we reached the lobby, we once again stopped. Somewhat lingering and just not sure what to say to delay our departure.

"Nee-san stated she would help me confront mother too. Like I said I want to get into politics and business. So that's good news I guess."

"Yeah. Good news. By the way, Komachi passed her exams. But I am sure you already know."

"Yes, I do. She messaged me. Perhaps we could all go out and buy her a congratulatory gift."

"Oh sure. Maybe after PTA meeting and after prom depending on how it goes."

"Sure. Sure. Uhm. Please don't tell Isshiki san about my true plans. I don't want her to accidentally reveal anything."

"No problem. It's not lying if she didn't ask."

"I never lie. But I do tell half-truths."

...

...

...

"Is your sister still staying with you?"

"No. After I stated I would move back. Nee-san returned home. I should be back home this weekend too."

"I see. I see."

An awkward pause which felt like an eternity unsued. We both had something to say, but neither dared to say it, and we were running out of menial talk to delay the reveal of said feelings that we tried so hard to conceal and ensured its genuine before making rash choices.

"Hikigaya kun!"

"Yukinoshita!"

We both say at the same time overlapping each others voice.

Another long pause.

"Would you like to come upstairs?"

Without any words, I nodded and followed the pulling sensation which grasped my hand tightly. With nothing other than anxiety and fear I let her pull me inside.


End file.
